Percy Jackson and the Battle Against Herobrine
by voidheartMC
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find a glowing portal on the beach and whats is behind the portal read to find out lets do this Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Whats up every body welcome to my alter I am VoidHeartMC and this is my cross over about minecraft and Percy Jackson. Well lets get on with it.

Voidheart

I woke up as I was dragged back into my cell with Deceptibonks my best friend. After they unlocked the cell door they threw me into the cell and closed and locked the door I tried to get up but kept falling back down and Bonks helped me sit up and asked me, "What did they do to you this time Void?"

"I dont know Bonks they did something new they told me they are done with redstone they injected me with some black substance I think it is pure void." I said scared.

"Well get some sleep Okay." Yeah Bonks and I take care of each other when something happens and when we got captured we connected more. "They took Sub in a little bit before they brought you out." She said grimly.

"It's bad enough that he lost his face (A.N. Sub's skin has no face.) during those experiments."

"I know Void."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Void wake up." Bonks said shaking me awake.

"Whats up Bonks?" I ask wiping the drowsiness out of my eyes.

"Something's wrong, they left us alone and they did not even take Dan in there to experiment on him."

"Thank Notch." Dan said in the next cell over, his full name Is DanTDM or The Diamond minecart.

"I wonder if something I going on out side," I stopped, "Maybe they came to rescue us and the guards are busy fighting them." I said excited just as the door opened and we herd a crowd roaring outside as a guard came in with an extra diamond sword and armor.

"Come on prisoner." The guard said to me as he threw me the armor and sword.

"Where am I going?" I ask as I put the armor on and strap the sword and sheath on my back.

"To the Arena, a new attraction that my lord Herobrine put in to test out your new powers."

"What new powers?"

"The ones they gave you with their experiments now we are not playing 20 questions lets go." he said as he cuffed me and escorted me out.

**Time Skip**

I was standing in one corner of the arena as A guard announced me then announced what I was going to be doing.

"The prisoner will be fighting an onslaught of zombies until he makes our lord happy."

"You got to be kidding me right?" I asked under my breath as a cadet gives me a potion of saturation and Regeneration.

"He's not kidding dude." The Cadet said as he took the empty bottles. I looked at him and I lost my breath.

"Whats your name son?"

"Colton, why?"

"Just I thought you were someone I know." I lied.

**FLASHBACK**

I grabbed my coffee cup while I talked to Sky and Deadlox.

"Well that was a very interesting story Ty." I said chuckling.

Ssundee came running in out of breath. "Colton is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone Ian?" Sky said suddenly alert.

"I put him down to sleep for a bit and when I came back about an hour later he was gone."

We went to Ian and Colton's room and I looked around and saw that there was a little bit of a foot print coming to and from the window and I looked out the window and saw the castle of Herobrine so I grabbed some binoculars and looked through them at the base of the castle and saw some guards dragging some dead animals in.

"I don't know Ian they would be at the base of the castle by now maybe some bandits kidnapped him."

"I am going to look for him." Ian said as he pulled out some armor and started to put it on.

"No Ian you can't go we need as many people as we can get if Hero attacks." I said putting his armor back onto the stand.

"Fine." He said angrily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And let the games begin!" the announcer yelled as they released the zombies.

"Lets do this." I said as I pulled out my dual axes I grabbed as we passed by the armory.

I swung and slashed as the zombies came at me and then I got stabbed in the arm and I transformed into a new form and It looked like a yellow outline with black in the middle with my scouting uniform on (the scout regiment uniform from Attack on titan.) and them I formed a ball of black energy in my right palm and threw it at the mobs and they all died from the void effect and Herobrine snapped his fingers and all of the zombies disappeared and I passed out and woke in my cell in a blanket looking up at Bonks talking to Dan.

"Looks like I missed something." I asked as Bonks squealed in delight and crushed me in a hug sobbing.

"Whats wrong Bonks?" I asked confused.

"You have been out cold for two days." Dan said.

"I was so worried about you Void." Bonks said in tears as she let go of me.

I looked to my right and saw my armor and weapons lying on the ground.

"So they let me keep my stuff huh, well that was a mistake wasn't it." I said smiling.

"Void what are you thinking." Bonks asked backing away from me.

"Grab one of the swords and hide it somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because they will realize I lost one and give me another one."

Just after she did what I said and sat down next to me a guard came in and saw that I was awake and ran to get some food for me and told me that I will be competing tomorrow.

"Okay and I need another sword I lost one apparently." I said after I gave the guard the food dish.

"OK I will get you one when you fight tomorrow." he said leaving.

"Sweet see ya tomorrow."

"So what now?" Dan asked as Sub got up and walked to the bars to listen to our conversation.

"Well when I get my new sword I will wake up and we will each have a weapon to escape with."

"Void I don't want you to fight again." Bonks said as I explained to them.

"Bonks I have to." I explained to her looking at my hands. "did I look different when they brought me in?"

"Yes you had your scouting uniform on and looked yellow and black." Dan said as I looked at Bonks.

"So I wasn't dreaming."

**TIME SKIP**

"Come on Void wake up the guard is here." Dan said right next to me as I opened my eyes and I realized I was next to the bars and said, "Okay lets get this over with." As I got up and put my armor on.

When we got to the arena I took out my new sword and asked the guard what enchants were on it. "Sharpness 8, Knockback 8, Fire Aspect 8, and looting 8."

"Sweet." I said as he left and Colton the cadet from last time came up and gave me the same potions and had iron armor on. "Why do you have iron armor on Colton?"

"They said that today is my last day of training." He said as he took the bottles back.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks I'll be off." He said as he ran off to his training.

The announcer told everyone that I was going to be doing something different and fighting a recruit.

As the door on the other side of the arena opened I drew my swords and got ready, but stopped at mid stance. It was Colton. He looked worried because he saw my last fight.

"Herobrine! I will not kill the boy you know this." I yelled at the infamous demon in the crowd.

"What makes you think that VoidHeart?" Herobrine asked with Amusement.

"You know why, Father." then there was a gasp in the crowd.

"Fine then I will kill you both but you can have this." He said as he held one of my best swords.

"One of my Ultimate Swords." I said with a gasp.

DanTDM

"Hey Bonks bring me that sword that you hid." I said as the door closed when they took Void out to the arena.

"Okay." She said saddly.

"Oh he will be fine, you know that." I said as I examined the sword, then I gasped as I realized what kind of sword it was.

"Bonks," nothing, "Deceptibonks come here." I said sternly.

"What?"

"Didn't you say he was from the Crazy Craft area right?"

"Yeah." She said as SubZeroExabyte or Sub came over.

"This is an Ultimate Sword Bonks."

"Wait they gave him his swords?"

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Percy

Camp has been getting boring until the neon green portal appeared on the beach.

"Percy come down here quick." Annabeth yelled as I ran to find her at the beach.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" I asked out of breath totally oblivious to the portal surrounded by what looks like cobblestone.

"Gods Percy you are so dense look at this portal we have to tell Chiron." She said as she started running but I stopped her.

"Wait lets check it out first." I said as I pulled out my trusty sword Riptide.

"Fine lets get in and check it out and get back." She said after a second and we jumped into the portal.

**Back in the arena**

VoidHeart

"Did they teach you back to back Colton?" I asked as mobs started to surround us.

"Yeah."

"Well time to put your training to the test."

**Time Skip**

I woke up next to Colton and our armor was with us and I still had my weapons.

"Void your up what happen out there?" Sub asked amazingly.

"Wait your talking wha," I stopped short when I saw his face and saw they used surgery to give him his face back.

"Good as new huh."

"I guess but as I was saying Hero was going to have me fight this boy and obviously that didn't work but we have to get out of here.

Chapter end

**Well everybody lets try to get this story alot of reviews see ya and come back to my alter see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey whats up everybody welcome back to my alter and here is another chapter of PjatBaH

so lets get going but first this chapter will include Captain Sparklez, Sky, Deadlox, Ssundee, Lancey, The Bajancanadian, and The Munching Brotato. Plus Percy and Annabeth meet Jordan and the rest of the crew but I will not show the escape of void and co. because I was having trouble thinking of it. Well lets get to it.

Jordan

I sighed as I leaned back in my office chair stressed from all of the things going on I took a break from the battle reports from Ssundee and looked at the picture of me and my friends. I sighed when I say my younger brother Anthony or Voidheart. I was about to go back to reading the report when someone knocked on the door I got up and opened the door and saw Sky with a giant smirk on his face.

"Whats up Sky?" I asked confused.

"I just got a message and I think you want to hear it." he said as he played the message to me.

"_Attention all rebels in the keep this is VoidHeart I have escaped and am at my backup house and Jordan, Brother I know you will here this I need you and sky and one other person to come here just not Ian. Over and out." _

"Oh my Notch he's alive I wonder if he is with Bonkies and the others." Sky said as he sat down on the chair next to him.

"Well we shall see in a couple days, because w," I got stopped as a neon green portal surrounded in cobblestone appeared and sky and I ran to my closet and grabbed two diamond swords and got ready. After we got ready two teens fell out and collapsed to the floor and I told sky to get Deadlox and bring them to an empty room so they can rest. After that happened I closed my door and got changed and went to bed.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up to sky at my desk reading the report that was there and crying at it.

"I can't believe that he died." said Sky crying.

"Jason huh?" I asked as I got out of bed.

Sky nodded and went out of the room. I got dressed and went to the mess hall to get something to eat and when I got there I was the two teens that fell out of the portal that appeared in my room last night.

"Well I see you found the mess hall." I said scaring them and sat down next to them across from them with my breakfast. "Don't worry I won't bite"

"Thanks for not attacking us but who are you." the boy asked me as Tyler or Munching Brotato came over and sat down next to me.

"Well I guess Introductions are in order. Well My name is Jordan or Captain Sparklez, and this is Tyler or Munching Brotato, and Sky I saw a little bit ago he might have went to his room to cry for a little while." I said as I ate.

"Nice to meet you Jordan, Tyler. My name is Percy and this is Annabeth." Percy said after he inhaled his omelet.

"Nice to meet you Percy you too Annabeth." Tyler said.

"Tyler, me and sky are going to Void's house with Percy here and won't be back for a couple days."

"Wait what?" Percy asked after I was done.

"I need one other person to go and I figured I could take you with me and I could introduce you to my brother."

"Why Can't Ian go?" Tyler asked and I saw said person coming and I said.

"Ian is going to take Sky's place while we re gone."

"Well lets go get ready then."Percy said.

**TIME SKIP**

VoidHeart

After I got the message sent to Sky I went to my old room in my old house and saw all of the stuff was the same and I laid down in my bed and saw Bonks on the mattress by the closet and I went to sleep for the night. I woke up and saw Bonks was gone and I checked the room Colton was in and he was still asleep, I checked the time, 8:50, so I figured that it was still early and went to the family room and saw Dan on the floor Playing a game and I went to the kitchen and saw bonks cooking some eggs and she told me that my food was in the microwave and I grabbed the plate as Sub came out of the bathroom with some new clothes on and he told me me, "Thanks for the clothes Void."

"No Problem and I sent a message to Sky and hopefully they got it and they should be here within a couple days but we shall see."

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey Bonks do you want some Kielbasa and saurcrout?" I ask as I got the meal ready.

"Sure." She said as Jordan came in with Sky and someone I didn't know.

"Hey Bro whats up?" I asked as I left the kitchen to give my brother a warm welcome along with Sky while the other boy stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Come in, Come in." I told the boy as I shook hands with sky.

"Hi you must be VoidHeart." the boy said nervously as he shook my hand.

"That's me and slaying is my game."

"So is getting captured." Sky said with a chuckle, but I just glared at him.

"Good to see you too Adam."

**TIME SKIP**

"So Percy you need to get back to that portal before Hero finds you out dude." I said after we ate and met each other.

"First who is this Hero person you are talking about?" Percy asked interested.

"Herobrine is pretty much our version of your Hades only he wants to rule over us all. Plus he is Jordan and Anthony's dad." Sky said and as he said that Bonks curled up closer to me as if for protection.

"Well as if Hades was bad enough." Percy sighed as I got up to go to the mini fridge in the living room and grabbed six sodas and gave them to Sub, Bonks, Dan, Jordan, Adam, and Percy. "I have some bad news as well."

"All you ever have is bad news." Dan said as he sipped his carbonated drink.

"While we were escaping I saw a prophecy on one of the walls and I think Hero is afraid of it."

"Wait how is that bad news if Herobrine is afraid of it?" Percy asked after setting down his drink.

"We will have to defeat Herobrine to complete it. Then we go to the land of fallen heroes and consult Notch." I said darkly.

"We have to go to the Aether?" Sub asked in surprised.

"Yes but the lines worry me." I said as I recited the last few lines. "Sons of the demon united, defeat their father,"

"That must mean Herobrine." Bonks said at my side.

"The defeater of the demon king faces the call to defeat the weakening of the Heavens." I finished.

"So let me get this strait you and Jordan have to Beat Hero and who ever dealt the last blow has to kill notch to rule both sides, Heavens and nether." Sky asked surprised.

"Let me send a message to Ian."

Ssundee

I woke to the sound of someone doing workouts on the other side of the room."Lancey what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep Ian I'm sorry." My best friend answered my saddly.

"Well it is okay the," I was interupted by Mitch rushing in to the room.

"Ian Voidheart sent a message he wants me to go out to his place with Jerome and bring the teen that arrived here last night. He said quickly.

"Okay then meet me back here with the girl and Jerome."

"You got it."

When he got back I was dressed at my desk and Deadlox came in and aske what I was doing up so early and I explained to him what Mitch told me.

"well I got them up and Annabeth is taking a shower real quick but Jerome is here."

"Hey Ian whats up Dood." Jerome asked sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you up so early Jerome but were sending you to Voidheart's house but tell me what is kept so secret from me after you get there."

"No problem Ian."

**Time Skip**

Bajan

As we got outside onto our ATV's Annabeth looked at us like we were crazy.

"You guys drive ATV's to different places?"

"No but this is a special occasion so we take our own themed ones but since your friend Percy has one customized to him you will take VoidHeart's to his place, just dont touch the buttons on the interface."

"Okay then which one is his?"

"The one with the flag with a yellow outline around black."

"Oh it's right here."

"Lets get going."

**Well it was a long chapter longest yet but if you guys read the comments I need oc's and tell me what other youtubers I should bring in. but any way I will be adding Markiplier for sure.**

**I will see you my Voidlings peace and Diamonds to you.**


	3. author's note

Whats up guys Voidheart here and I just wanted to put this one chapter out and I wanted to ask you guys I need OC's and I need them fast so give me a description, name, history, and gender

and specialty (this includes mod uses in mc). So get those to me as fast as you can and tell me what other youtubers there are you want me to include in the story see ya.


	4. Chapter 3

What's up everybody my name is VoidHeartMC and welcome back to the altar for chapter III

I will be introducing two other youtubers which are Markiplier and Tobuscus. So like I said b4 I might put some of your OC's in here. The Diamond Minecart is in this that is who Dan is. (P.S. New main character inbound.)

So lets get to it,

VoidHeart

"Man I miss Mark." I said quietly as we were playing my xbox and Sub replied with.

"Me too and I miss Toby."

As we were playing Colton came in and asked if he can play with us and I gave him a controller and he sat on one of the chairs and started playing with us when I heard the sound of a humming engine and Jordan came into the room and ran out the door saying, "Mitch and Jerome are here."

We got up and went outside and found three ATV's in the driveway and one of them was mine. "Hey you guys brought her with you." I said as I saw the teen get off and go straight to Percy.

"You thought we wouldn't listen." Jerome said as I looked at him skeptically..

**Time Skip**

"So explain why we needed to come here." Mitch asked sitting down on the couch.

"We need to plan what our next move is and we wanted to involve Annabeth and Percy as well as involve you two." Jordan replied while he rubbed his temples.

"Any way what are we going to do?" Jerome asked.

"Well to start it off we need to explain some things." I replied as I got up from the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all Bonks, Sub, Dan, and I," I stammered.

"We changed, to say the least." Dan said all of the sudden.

"What does that mean exactly?" Percy said confused.

"Well let me show you." I got up and pulled out a couple of bottles of redstone dust.

"What do you plan on doing Void?" Jordan asked as I dumped the many bottles onto the floor.

"Watch."

I used my unwanted powers to make the red dust move up into the air and form different shapes.

"How are you doing that Void?" Sky asked a little freaked out.

Just as I was about to answer Bonks got up and took some of the dust I was controlling and started to form it as well as Dan and Sub, but they took the rest from me as if it was a plan so I forced the pure void from my veins causing my veins to turn black and everybody but the four that escaped with me gasped. Then I forced it out of my skin and formed it as well.

"How is that possible?" Jerome asked as we finished and I forced the void back into my bloodstream and the others made the dust go into the bottles.

"Well how did Here put it, it takes my name to the next level." I replied exhausted.

"Gosh, that's a lot to take in this fast." Mitch said as he shook his head.

"But that's not all," I said as I took off my glove and showed the others my new hand made of bronze. "I can turn the fingers into blades and fire them into my enemies."

"Good lord is that it or what."

"Well the last thing is this and this must be a secret until I tell Ian so don't go around telling others when we get back." I gestured for Colton to get up and walk towards me. "We found Colton in the castle and it will be a surprise for Ian so keep it quiet."

"I can't believe it, I thought you looked familiar." Sky said as he walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"We need to leave in a couple of days so we can go back to the Keep but we need to rest it takes a lot out of us when we use our powers so we wait for about 2 days pack everything up, then we leave and destroy everything left behind."

"Okay then so what we rest for a while then pack, OK then." Percy asked.

"Yep but for now I have I fight with Sub and Colton to get back to."

**TIME SKIP (ABOUT TWO DAYS LATER)**

"Come on lets get this puppy running." I said underneath the blue ATV that I stole from the castle that was used by elite guards.

"lets try it now." Dan said as he started the ignition and it started right up.

"Yes." I said as I got up and turned it off.

We were almost done packing and had to fix the ATV for Colton so he had a way to the Keep with us. All that was left was some of the stuff that was easy to pack like clothes.

"We finished Shade." Percy said as he put the chest with the rest of the stuff in front of me.

"Thanks Percy go take a break, Dan help me here." I said as he walked over.

"Well I am going to miss this place."

"Me too Dan Me too."

**TIME SKIP**

After we set up the TNT we moved everything out to the road and set off the infamous explosive.

"Lets get out of here." Jordan said as he revved off.

When we left I setup my secret device that would disable drones from tracking us. After about a 4 hour trip me made it to the Keep during 'mob time' and the low humming of the ATV's didn't alarm the tower guards so as we parked them we were going to take care of the stuff in the morning. "Come on guys lets go to bed."

As we got inside the tunnel cover made a little noise but we didn't notice it but the guards did and they got down to the main level and went to follow us. Since Bonks and I are together we shared my room while Colton got Bonks' old room. While we were trying to sleep I heard something outside and my eyes snapped open, I got up and startled Bonks. "Void what's going on?"

"I hear something outside the door."

Just then the door was kicked open and three teens stepped in with their swords drawn. As I looked at them I saw that they had stone and wooden swords. "Well then, you guys must be new, considering the fact that you have stone and wood swords that are enchanted, why would you waste Lapis on those?" I asked as I Dragged my metal hand down one of the sword's blades. "Well this sword is buffing up my hand a bit, well you have sharpness IV and Smite III on this."

"How did you know that?" The teen asked as he brushed his long hair out of his face. As he did this I grabbed his sword by the blade and grabbed the hilt with my organic hand and held the sword at his neck while the fingers on my other hand turned to blades and pointed at the two others.

"Void Calm down." Bonks said as she grabbed a Iron sword with an enchantment that took all damage away from it and had knockback.

"Don't worry I'm calm." I stopped and said. "Lets go see Ian." We left the room with the three teens and saw that Sky, Jerome, Mitch, and Sub had a few teens at their mercy as well. "What happen."

"As soon as I went to bed this one tried to attack me." Sky replied as he put his amulet back on.

"You used the amulet that I found."

"Yes I decided that it was a good idea at the time."

"We are going to see Ian."

"Who is it that needs to see me?" We all turned around to see him standing there with a USP 44. from the Flans area pointed at us.

"Ian it's alright it's me Void."

"Well then thats good." He said as he lowered the weapon.

"Follow me we have to show you something." when we took him to see Colton He was so happy and just talked to his son all night as we went back to bed.

**TIME SKIP**

Within the Doors (unknown POV)

The world is dark. It has always been dark. Ever since he got there. Darkness. That is all he knew of this world. Until he met the great monolith. Always watching. He hardly remembers the day he got there. What happened to his friend. What was his name again? It's hard to remember. Its been possibly hundreds of years. Time moves differently here. Though he can see and feel the world. He knows all the ins and outs of this dark world. All of which is encased in just a door. ParadoXx. The man who helped build this world is known as their prince. He built this world. He is the one who does what they cannot. Build, destroy, and follow out their plot.

He does this out of loyalty. Though he does have his own goal. Just a single goal. To save the one who took the destroyers place. Not willingly of course. They would have stayed away if they knew what would happen next. But they didn't. That is why he is here today. Serving the king, as his prince.

He needs the destroyer back in his chains. Back in the farlands. Back where one such being belongs. It is the only way. "Let me ask you lost one" said the lord when the prince had first arrived. "Would you save that friend of yours if you had known what would happened?" "Yes," said the prince, "even if I had to take his place, just so he could be free." This is what sealed their deal. This is what had started the dungeons, the rifts and the chaos within the doors. Especially the chaos. He doesn't even think about the ones trapped within the realm. Only of the friend he had lost. The friend he can't remember. This is why he does this. Trap people in limbo because of a lust for treasure people have. This is why he moves. Why he breathes. Why he can never truly die. For their pleasure of watching the fools try to escape. So he can save the friend he lost. Trapped in the farlands suffering the pain the destroyer deserves. He will save him. Even if he has to destroy both the creator, and the destroyer. No matter what, he will be freed.

- Within the Doors by Mr. Paradox

Whats up guys I hope you like this chapter the last part is written by my friend Mr. Paradox and please check out my other stories they are called: Five nights at Freddy's: a hedgehogs story, and Five nights at Freddy's 2 a very strange experience. So please check them out and for the strange experience story I am almost done with chapter two and some sonic characters will be in there please check them out see ya.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everybody VoidheartMC here and i am with ParadoXx_Madness and welcome back to my Altar for chapter 4 and like before ParadoXx will be helping with this story, well lets get to it. Also I am not dead

-where they watch

The world in which they watch. That is what this world is. Where the Prince and the king plan. The plan that frees the lost friend. The forgotten. All that is needed is there. But just one ingredient is missing. Blood of the Destroyer's son. To coax the Unraveled blade. A blade powerful enough to end all blades. Even a king's. Even a Destroyer. Or a Creator. Though killing the Destroyer was not the plan. It was to trap him. All was complete. The journey was starting soon. Hm? Is that screaming?! Yes I think it is! Suddenly the fool was their. In front of the prince. He had never hoped to meet this man. The fool could make dragons turn for his stupidity was unbearable. Though the world he was in was a world in which one cannot die. For only the ones who died in the realm of doors ended up in a world of the dead. Some call it limbo. "Where da hell am I?!" Screamed the fool. It hurts to listen thought the prince. He screamed again at the sight of the subjects. The ones who watch. And suddenly he was gone again. Though he would be back soon enough. He could already hear his screaming again. When he lands he tried attacking the subjects. Though he failed. You cannot kill a subject. They are impervious to damage. This only lead to him falling again. This would be amusing if it were someone else. This cycle seemed endless. Was it stubbornness? Was it stupidity? Maybe both? He did not know. In fact this took hours. Maybe days. He finally stepped in and told him to stop. This was the only time he would interfere with something like this. Even the king was annoyed. And that wasn' thought possible. Not even by himself. "Are you that stupid?!" Asked the prince in anger. "Gah! ... Who are YOU?" Said the fool in shock. "ParadoXx." Said the prince in great distaste. "You do know where you are don't you?" This somehow confused the fool. I mean. It was a simple question. How did he not understand that? The fool just stared. The prince wanted him gone. So he decided to lead this one out. Just this once. "Follow me Fool." Said the prince. "Who are you callen a foo" the prince turned and glared at him. His eyes were red. The fool fell silent and followed. It didn't take long to get to the bottom. "Just walk into the red and you'll be home." The prince then flew upwards. A power he could only use here. The fool had then found himself in the middle of the ocean on nothing but unraveled fabric. The prince went into the realm of doors to find the path to the sons. It would not take long. He could see the path there. His eyes worked in a similar way to the subjects. He could see the any and every path that the doors held within them. He could see them preparing for their battle. No. Their rebellion. They sought out the destroyer. As was said. Not even the creator or the Destroyer could stop him. Or get in his way. He would silence them. He would make sure no one else got trapped. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain and suffering on anyone else but the Destroyer himself. It was for their own good. This fight was his own and his alone. As he appeared in the overworld, a place now so foreign to him. Some soldiers came and attacked. Foolish. His discipline in swordplay was only matched by but two people. They were dead as soon as they were in reach. He also hadn't' felt this kind of warmth in a long time. There is nothing else like the warmth of blood. Others had noticed. then there was a small band of people coming for him. They acted as if he hadn't just butchered two people. The prince used his blade of the rift to teleport from target to target leaving all else to turn and flee. "It's one of his soldiers, run for your life!" Screamed the helpless men. "No," stated the prince. "I'm serve another." The bloodshed continued. He did not have but one scratch laid upon his body. Fools. If they had not run they could have subdued him. Maybe even have killed him. But they fled. They had turned into kill fodder as soon as they started running. The prince took a break and cleaned his clothes. As soon as that was done he decided to rest. Since night was falling. He did not need sleep though. So he spent the night fishing. The only hobby the prince had was this. Building dungeons was more of a chore than something fun to do. Though he did not shy away from work. He did not want to feel lazy. So he builds them when he must. He would wait for the rebels move.

(At the Keep) Voidheart

I was sitting down in the war room listening to 11 from a jukebox as I cleaned my Bronze hand when Deadlox half carried in a guard that was covered in blood. "What happen Ty?"

"Don't know he just came in and started stammering about a man who came from nowhere and was like one of **his** men."

"Set him down here." I got up and put a sheet on the futon that I was sitting on and laid him down and tried to calm him down to find out what happen. "What happen?"

"th-there a-ll… th-th-there all d-dead" the soldier spoke. "he.. he just.. just appeared. then it was everywhere."

"What was everywhere?" Deadlox asked as we wiped the blood off of him.

"AAARRGHH" That was all he could say since of his shock of the latest incident.

I looked at the guard and walked away from Ty and decided to figure out where this soldier was patrolling. "Ty follow me."

"What's wrong Anthony?" Deadlox asked as we walked over to a screen where there were groups of colored dots signaling patrols.

"We are going to find where this one was at." I stopped as i saw that there was an orange group at one of the lakes and one was at the Keep. "There at Diamond Lake."

"I see it, what are you going to do?"

"Get Sky, Bonks, and Jerome and bring them in here."

When Ty got back with the others they saw me in my Ω armor with my helmet at my side and gave me confused looks. "Why?" Sky asked as i threw them sets of armor.

"We need to find what made this guard so hysterical and they are by Diamond Lake."

"Ok, lets go then." Jerome said as he grabbed his special axe 'Betty'.

- Finding royalty

As he they moved towards their destination, the son of void fell behind while the warrior of skies continued with his trusted friend. The beasts stayed behind and helped the second son continue forth. They were scared. They knew not of the slaughter. They may have been brave but even the ones with the most willpower even falter. As he helped they were ambushed by spiders. The forest has always been dangerous, and they knew this. But the fear was never there but what lied ahead. As the warrior and his friend continued they noticed something ahead. Crimson. There were bodies everywhere. But someone was just sitting there fishing. Fishing around a slaughter.

"Hey!" Yelled the warrior. "What happened here!"

the man looked over and put away his fishing rod and stared for a second. "I don't know, but tell me. Where did you get that amulet?"

"What?"

Suddenly, he was upon the warrior, and the man had grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the ground with a blade in his hand against the warrior's neck. "I SAID 'where did you get that amulet?'." Fear was his answer

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! TY HELP ME, HELP ME TY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The friend took a step further . "Any closer and he ends up like these soldiers." Said the man. "Who are you!" Yelled the friend.

"Some call me The Prince, but most call me ParadoXx." Spoke the prince. "Now back to whats important. Where did you get that amulet?"

"VOID! A GUY NAMED VOIDHEART GAVE IT TO ME! OH GOD! TY HELP ME!"

"Good answer." He let go of his collar and proceeded to fish as if nothing happened. "So uh, do you know what happened here?" The warrior asked.

"HMMMM, I don't know! Possibly the guy who just tried to kill you over an amulet!" The prince exclaimed sarcastically. The warrior leaned over to his friend and whispered "I don't think we should fight this guy. I mean, he took out a small army single handedly! Are you sure about this?"

"I was never sure about anything Adam!" Exclaimed the friend confidently. He pulled his sword and ran into battle. He was the stopped by a large fist hitting him in the face causing him to blackout into unconsciousness. "That is your only warning! Next time you attack me, death is the next thing you'll see." Spoke the prince. "The only reason it isn't now is because you politely told me where you got the amulet."

Voidheart

I fell behind as I noticed something in the trees Bonks and Jerome stayed behind as i checked it out and Sky and Deadlox went forward, as we were walking down I heard a low hiss in the trees and i stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong Void?" Jerome asked readying Betty.

"Don't know i guess I am just jumpy right now." I replied then I turned around and saw a small pack of spiders and made a low whimper, which of course Bonks and Jerome heard and they turned around and saw what made me scared so they drew their weapons and attacked the spiders and I brought out a Flamethrower from Rival Rebels in my area of crazy craft and yelled. "KILL THEM WITH FIRE!" Jerome and Bonks heard me yelling and turned around and their eyes widened and jumped out of the way as I sent a huge volley of flames at the eight legged beasts.

"Holy Notch Void calm down you have no more fuel for the flamethrower, calm down." Bonks said as she grabbed the weapon from my hands.

"Sorry, but you guys know how I get when it comes to spiders."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, HELP ME TY, HELP ME." I quickly turned as we heard Sky yelling.

"Come on."

When we got to Sky I saw a man sitting on the side of the lake fishing as if nothing happened and Sky ran over to me and started to spastically speaking. "Anthony that man just I don't know, maybe killed Ty but he just punched him and he fell."

"Ok calm down Sky let me talk to him." Then i walked over to him I prepared my hand to attack if needed, then I walked over to the person sitting at the edge of the lake fishing. "Hello there my names Void, can I ask what your name is?"

"Well I can tell you, but it would be a waste of breath because you already know me." He said as he stood up and turned around and lowered his neckerchief to reveal his face.

"ParadoXx," I said in disbelief, "I can't believe it was you, its been a long time my friend." i finished as i shook his hand.

"Yes it's good to see you too."

I looked around at the carnage and asked him. "Dude what happen here?"

"That patrol attacked me as i came back into the overworld." ParadoXx replied as he sat down to continue fishing.

derp

"OH you were in the doors weren't you?" I replied with a shudder as I remembered how confusing it was down there.

**FLASHBACK**

I have been walking in these tunnels for what seemed like hours when i find a room with a chest in it and I open it and found an amulet and saw it was a piece of amethyst with gold around it. "Sky might like this." I said unknown to the person that was now in the room with me.

"Well I am definitely surprised to see someone this far down in the doors." the new person said surprising me.

"What who are you?"

"Don't worry i will not harm you."

"What do you want."

"How did you survive to make it down here so far."

"Don't know i am just a good fighter."

"Well i will let you keep that amulet as a reward and i will help you leave this place." the man said as he guided me out of that horrid place.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes I was finishing one of the dungeons i started a few weeks ago, I had to stop because i was out of TNT."ParadoXx said as he handed me a fishing rod.

"So can you come back to the keep with us then we could use some help there, besides i could use another friend." I said as i caught a puffer fish.

"I guess, but is that Fool there?"

"Which one?"

"The one you call Toby."

"Oh, I don't know where he is i haven't seen him since we got captured in the mine."

"Funny he must still be trying to find his way back to spawn."

"Well lets get back to the Keep then." I said after i gave him back the fishing rod and picked up the puffer fish and we both walked back where the others were at with Ty laying against a tree still out cold.

"Anthony what are you doing with him?" Bonks asked defensively holding up her sword.

"Don't worry he is an old friend of mine." I replied to her as i threw the puffer fish to Jerome and he caught it and stuffed it into his bag and i walked over to Ty and picked him up and we started to walked into the forest and past the burning corpses of the spiders. "lets get back to the keep fast."

After we got to the keep Jerome took the pufferfish to the cook for one of the meals we were planing and ParadoXx followed me to my room and then to My brothers room to introduce him.

"Hey Anthony where did you guys go last night?" Jordan asked as we walked into his study.

-ParadoXx

"Can we get on with this? You do know Void that I just don't come here to visit, right?" Said ParadoXx

"um, who is this Anthony?" Asked Jordan.

"ParadoXx, pleased to meet you captain."said ParadoXx "but enough with introductions, I need something of yours and only one of you can give it to me."

"whats that?"

"your blood. Now don't freak out, that isn't some weird kind of code for 'I'm going to kill you' it's I quite literally need your blood and I've got this small little dagger and I'm going to take it with no trouble of you don't mind."

they stared.

"um, what?" The brothers exclaimed together.

"maybe I should explain more."

"uh, YEAH, maybe you should!"

"I need to save an old friend of mine."

"who's this friend and how long has he been missing, since there are many others that haven't seen theirs since the beginning!"

he glared, and spoke in a low voice. "Do you not know how old I am?! I am older than this kingdom, older than this forest, than the jungles, and the days of the ones who built the temples in the desert, my friend was imprisoned in that demons snare, in the farlands 1302 years ago. I am far older than you, so don't sit so high and mighty in that desk of yours..."

jordan sat there, in shock at what was just said. "What, the f #&" said Anthony. "Seriously, explain this."

"Alright. Not to sound cliche but, once apon a time."

-1294 years ago

. In the days of old, Notch and his brother, Hero were created by Father. The first two players, given a world to create, or destroy. The two decided that both would fit well, the thing Father wanted them to learn. _*Are you reading from a bible?*_ shut up while I tell the story. Now the two did this for years until they created more players and acted as gods, this is where I come in. Notch killed herobrine, and me and my friend were one of many witnesses. We fled. We were running for seven years. The murder happened when we were 17. And seven years later, we made it. The Farlands. We just kept going, and going until we found HIM. Hero. Chained there. My friend tried to help him. But was tricked by him and imprisoned in his place. From that point on, I only heard his screams. I couldn't free him. So I only kept on going. I saw them. The Farlanders. They were so peaceful. But then, THEIR god, the colossus. He attacked them, threw them out. So I kept going. I reached all different points of madness in two days. But then I found it. The exit. Though, to some it wasn't one, but to me it was FREEDOM! Limbo. Where I met the monoliths and became A GOD! Though the thing is, not even notch nor herobrine can stop a Prince. Since I am closer to becoming a sentinel than them.

"wait, whats a sentinel?" Asked the brothers.

"are. you. Serious. You do not know what a sentinel is!?"

"also, whose Father?" Asked Anthony

"WHAT ARE THE CHURCHES TEACHING YOU NOW A DAYS!?"

"Woah, calm down."

"yeah, no one go's to church anymore." Said Jordon

"I'm leaving."

"NO, TELL US WHAT A SENTINEL IS, IT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT LATER!"

"no, Im leaving."

"COME BACK, PLEASE!"

"of course Im not leaving, Im not just going to abandon my friend like that."

"wait. How do you plan on killing herobrine? He' not allergic to our blood, you know that right?"

"actually, thats not completely false. Someone, if they use his son's blood against him, spilled on a weapon, they can injure him to use his powers temporarily while he is still recovering. If you see here..." he pulled a sword out unlike any other, grey and black but somehow, it was moving As if it was unstable and about to just disappear. "This is the unraveled blade, took 261 years to craft."

"Wait, weren't you going to tell us what a sentinal is?"

"Oh yes, that. A sentinal is an all powerful being that is omnipotent, meaning it is capable of, well, anything except death. Father is one of these."

"Should we be worried about them?" Jordan asked.

"No, besides there are only three of them."

"what if Herobrine becomes a sentinal though?"

"Don't worry, as of right now I am the closest to becoming one. He would have to go through extensive trials to get closer. Besides, he doesn't wish to become one, he finds it to boring. It's the same with notch."

"So you can become a sentinel? Why haven't you?"

"I have some things to take care of, also, I may be the closest but that doesn't mean it's within my grasp."

"So this sword of yours, how strong is it?"

"More than strong enough to kill any foe, besides herobrine and notch, with a single piercing strike."

"How can that be?"

"Jordan, I can't even begin to tell you how complicated my answer would be. This sword is both physical and not, it exist within other worlds in other times in other realities all at once. The sword physically destroys the fabric of reality imploding someone into a black hole while spreading their remains all throughout time until it recreates them back to where they first existed, in a womb."

His face was full of nothing but shock and confusion once more. "You have got to get better at this whole 'long confusing explanation' thing." Exclaimed Anthony.

"It was confusing, right"

"Yes!"

"Then it seems there is no need for improvement."

"ParadoXx, I have a proposition for you. How about we use that sword to defeat herobrine instead of this whole induced time travel thing?"

"That could be arranged, but it makes the time I spent plotting his endless hell seem wasted, which is 27 years worth of study wasted."

"Is that a no then?"

"You can use the sword, just be careful with it, I'm not even sure what the full potential of an object that powerful is."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful'"

"I'm serious, this thing can end all worlds and time as we know it, plus if whoever is responsible for the loss of this weapon is, I will trap them in a section of Limbo where there is no way out and they will have to listen to the screams of a thousand ghast for all eternity."

-?

this one is interesting, wouldn't you say?

Yes, they are.

they just speak with them, as if they know not of our presence

Oh but they do

Though he seems comfortable with us watching. Like he doesn't even care!

I would like to see how this unfolds.

hold on, I think I missed something, lets rewind that.

hmm

yes, I see now. That object is far to powerful, even for his sons.

the grandchildren are well prepared with the prince. Maybe a little bit too prepared.

He is right you know.

Yes, with that kind of power, he doesn't seem like it will take him too much longer to get here.

You're right.

-?

End of chapter

Whats up everybody it's Void here back at you with chapter four and next chapter we will have a Q and A as well as a list of characters along with Bio's well I will see you guys later also I am not dead


	6. Chapter 5

Character Bio's

So. This is the list of OCs that will be appearing in the next chapter of The Battle Against Herobrine. This "chapter" if you can call it that, is showing SOME of the new characters that will be showing up. We still need OCs so please keep throwing them into the review section (GOD, I wish they would add an actual comments section!) So keep 'em comin'. This was Mr. Paradox, now, isn't that shocking.

-P.S. this will also contain bios for our OCs as well.

Name: Alex Callone Swift

Gender: female

Powers: creates fire and water Weapons:a hair clip, kiss it and it is a bronze sword. a ring put it on and She has a bow

History: She was a skyarmy recruit who crashed and had a super bad injury. She is a great fighter and can move fast and swift as a butterfly. She is no traitor.

Hair: fiery orange

Eyes: Sea green

Description: magenta headband, mint green T-Shirt, lime green shorts, white sneakers

Name: Emma Summers

History: escaped a tornado (F5) and has a pixie named Navi, Navi is a blue ball with blue wings

Gender:Female

Specialty:morph mod

Name: Unknown

Aliases: ParadoXx_Madness

Personality: Indifferent towards most, but only thinks one should help others if they truly feel that it is necessary. "You should always walk over the dead, there is nothing you can do to help them, they're dead. But never step over the broken, they can be saved." He is always ready to take the lead whenever, but will never take it by force, unless absolutely necessary. He will not hesitate to point out ones mistakes and flaws, nor will he hesitate to point out his own. To him, no one should ever be left behind, it is never necessary.

Gender:Male

Powers:Longevity,Natural Resistance to the Point of No Need Armor, Above Average Reflexes, 3X as Much of a Health Bar as A Normal Player, Illusion.

Abilities:Above Average Strength From Extensive Training, Master Strategist, He always Knows Where the Dimensional Doors will lead to, Master swordsman.

Appearance: he is a white male dressed in a white blouse wearing a maroon/crimson vest covered in gold buttons. He wears gold rimmed goggles on his head along with a red bandanna over his mouth and nose. He has black grey boots and blue pants. His hair and eye color are brown, has a monolith eye tattoo on his right arm, though it has never been seen by anyone but the monolith. (Steampunk look)

Equipment:Rift Blade, Fishing Rod (Enchanted), Dimensional Doors Items of All Kinds, Unraveled Blade

Song: Awoken by Wooden Toaster (Yes I do like the show, but I never look for anything related to it on the internet)

Name: Anthony

Aliases: VoidHeart

Gender: Male

Powers: Redstone bending, Void bending, teleportation, shape shifting, raining fireballs of death. other powers that Herobrine has.

Description, Human form: Messy brown hair, light colored skin, cobalt blue eyes, black and red clothes, occasionally an Attack on titan scout regiment uniform with two diamond and gold swords crossed in front of the shield. different tattoos for different areas or powers.

Description, Demon form: Yellow outline around black and wears the regiment uniform with a crimson red color stained into it, Son of Herobrine

Equipment: Royal guardian armor, Royal guardian swords, ultimate gear, nuker armor, plasma cannon, flamethrower, rocket launcher, tesla, two slice, The Bow of Apollo (This is not from MC if you can figure out what gave this is from tell me in the reviews), Golden Fleece (Same game as the bow), the whip of Nemesis (Same as the bow and fleece), and the Blades of Exile (Same as the others).

Song: Indestructible by Disturbed

End of Bio's

Anyway since nobody has any questions we will have an actual chapter with this Bio. So please lets get to the chapter.

Void

As we cleared up on the whole thing with that severely OP sword that ParadoXx came up with I went to the 'Game Room' to relax. As I entered the room I saw that there was a person using one of the pool tables. "Mark?" I told the person as I walked over to him.

"Void? When did you get back?" Mark said as he sadly hit the cue ball.

"Yesterday. Whats wrong?" I said as I took the pool stick from him.

"I left Toby for dead in that strange place." He said then I connected the dots.

"You were in one of the dimensional doors."

"Yeah, how did you know." He asked me, I was about to answer but ParadoXx walked up behind me and answered him instead.

"Markiplier, my name is ParadoXx." He told my distraught friend which made him whip his head around fast. "Your friend is fine. He will be here soon, I made sure he would be fine and out of Herobrine's grasp. Much to my annoyance that comes from him."

"Thank you." Mark said as ParadoXx walked out to go to a spare room.

"I am glad I met him in those doors." I said as we went over to the TV.

(Herobrine's castle)

(3rd person)

Herobrine followed his head scientist, Sethbling through the corridors of his castle. "What is it that you want me to see, Sethbling?" Herobrine asked as they entered the laboratory that Seth had Herobrine's project in.

"Well, the experiment is at a," The Redstone bender paused before he continued. "standstill."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look for yourself." Seth told him as he opened the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Herobrine roared as he saw the creature in the tank in the middle of the room.

"Well the Enderman DNA didn't mix well with your's."

"So, get rid of it."

"Where should we throw him?"

"Give him to the rebels, my dreaded sons can deal with him." Herobrine said as he headed back to his throne room.

"Sure thing." Seth said as he made Enderbrine teleport to the keep. "Have fun."

(Keep)

Void

After about an hour of playing some games with Mark I went for a walk when I saw Percy looking outside a window. "Hey, you look like you need some fresh air."

"I guess so, Annabeth won't be done with her tower guard duties for a couple of hours." The Demigod said after a minute.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Percy, I am sorry you can't get home though." I said after we walked in the clearing around the Keep.

"Yeah I know, but I am sure we will get back eventually." Percy replied to the son of Herobrine. Then he saw something moving to his left and turned to see a figure with a glowing purple eye and a glowing white eye stumbling into the clearing. "Who is that?"

"What are you talking about?" Void asked as he looked over to see the Figure fall onto the ground. "Oh." Then they both ran over to the being and helped him up.

"What is he?"

"I don't know." Void answered as the person started to talk to them.

"Where, am, I?" It asked weakly as Void set him against rock.

"You are at the rebel keep, we fight against Herobrine." Void said softly but at the mention of Herobrine the person freaked out.

"No, keep him away from me. He threw me out like a bag of garbage."

"Well don't worry dude we hate Herobrine too." Percy said as they started to carry the person into the Keep.

"What do we call you?" Void said as they entered the medical area. "How about, Enderbrine?"

-The Days of Cleansing

When ParadoXx arrived at the keep he spent his time doing two things; explaining, and getting rid of corruption in the army, and the shipmasters. The first day he went to a place a little closer to home for him, the docks of the Skylords. Even in his time Skylords were everywhere, on every server. The only difference was that he and the other captains made sure that the Shipmasters knew their place. The Shipmasters controlled the docks both above and below, but try to tell the captains what to do, and that was the last time you tried to do that. Though now it seems that now, or at least this server, they hired mercenaries and bounty hunters to protect themselves and force the Skylords to listen to them. They needed money though, so they forced peoples ships to smuggle for them so they could keep their private armies. The very second ParadoXx heard about this, he walks over there and and and started throwing mercenary after mercenary off the docks and by the end of the day, he had his own army, one of angry Skylords ready to beat every meaning and synonym of the word "sense" into the Shipmasters. They made sure they knew it well. It was almost exactly the same at the docks below the next day.

When the guards in the army heard he was coming to inspect their bad habits, they were broken within the hour, corrupt or not. Since that was solved he went to the recruits to find theirs, but that was always difficult to find with fresh-bloods. He got the sergeant to line them up for inspection, it was rather easy to convince the drunk. As he walked through their ranks he read from a list of names that listed a number of things about them, from age to height to weight, even what they were capable of. It took him until the S's to find what he was looking for. "Sergeant. I need this recruit." ParadoXx said. The Sergeant jumped from a mixture of fear and drunkenness he nearly fell. "Um... if you don't mind my asking, Why miss summers?" The bald man questioned. The quiet man looked up and stared for a good minute. The recruits were all staring at her, until a voice broke out and yelled "Why this tiny little boke?!" ParadoXx turned around to see an angry woman with a nasty scar going down the side of her face staring at him. "Well go on then, answer my question." She had a higher rank than summers, another sergeant helping them in their training, "Quit staring and answer me ya bloody halfwit!" She also appeared to have a heavy Australian accent. "Well miss... uh" he trailed off.

"The name is Alex Swift, now tell me why you need her!" She said for the umpteenth time.

"Well miss swift," ParadoXx said annoyed "Her abilities may prove useful to me." This sentence seemed to set her ablaze. "I' be a million times more useful than this girlie!" She picked a lighter out of her pocket lighting it creating a roar of fire matching her hair, creating a blade of fire.

"Impressive." He didn't sound or looked impressed. This sent her into a fury that the cadets had seen only once before, and that didn't end well. She thrust out her hands reaching for his throat, but were intercepted by his hands. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her body towards his, head butting her knocking her unconscious. There was now no question about him taking Emma with him, except from her. "Um, can I please be excused! PLEASE!" No one answered. "Don't worry miss Summers, you will be fine as long as you don't act as miss Swift did." He said reassuringly, though no one was certain he was telling the truth.

Emma Summers was a new recruit that was put into special forces the minute they saw what she could do. She was able to shapeshift into any creature she killed, except for certain boss mobs. She was an experiment at IChun laboratories, to make someone who could change into any mob. The experiment was a success. Though she fled when they conducted the flight test when they introduced her bats. The test were done against her will along with with many others. Along the walk all she could think was the worst. Is he going to kill me? bring back to the labs? As if he read her mind he said "You have nothing to worry abou miss summers, I'm not going to hurt you." This was far from helpful. As they walked she noticed they were moving towards the castle. She'd never been this close before. She was suddenly feeling as if all her worries were gone. Then she heard a familiar voice, snapping her back to reality. Navi was quietly yelling in her ear, "...Emma! Hello? Overworld to Emma!" This is not going to end well she thought. "Shhh!" She wispered "Do you want him to hear!" His voice suddenly broke the little silence between them "I'm not deaf miss Summers, now, would you tell me who this little thing is?" This sent their nerves into disarray. Most people didn't hear them talk to each other, or at least pretended not to. "This is, uh... Navi! Navi." Emma spoke in a quick flurry of words. He looked at the fairy for a quik second and said "well, a pleasure to meet you... hmm. What is your gender?" Curiosity? Emma wasn't sure what to think. "I'm genderless!" Navi shouted timidly. "Well, as far as I know there is nothing official to those who are agender, but I'm sure Navi will do just fine then." They all sat in silence as they walked to the castle eventually making their way to ParadoXx's room, or "quarters" as he calls it. "So, I'm sure your wondering why I brought you here miss Summers. The answer is that I am recruiting you to my own garrison." ParadoXx said matter-of-factly. She was speechless. His own garrison? He has a garrison? This guy only just showed up and he has a garrison? Again it as if he read her mind. "This garrison is completely new, you are the first, and only member so far. Why you, You may ask. I say because of your ability to turn into those you have killed." That was in the profiles? This was all happening so fast her head was spinning. Navi seemed so confused they were quite literally spinning. "WAIT!" She yelled. "What garrison? Whats so special about my powers? And what the hell is gonig on?" He stopped and looked at her, he looked suprised about the questions he was just asked. Who is this guy? "Well he said, "The garrison is called the Crimson Sight, a sight you want to stay out of. You will act as a spy and a warrior when needed. Your living quarters will be moved to this location, close to mine. Your powers are what will help you be a spy, blending in with birds, chickens, cows, whatever the circumstance to help you gather information for me, so I can relay it back to the others. Now, what is going on is that you have a choice to join me or get put back down there with the others, after I make you forget about what I just told you." Speechless. The words came out of her mouth before she could think. "Yes, sure I'll join!" God dammit Emma! Don't sound like you were just waiting for this to happen. "Well then" he said, he pulled a small arm band out of his desk and threw it at her, it hit her in the face as she tried grabbing it, and fell on the floor flat on her back as she tried to recover. "Miss Summers, are you alright?" He asked. Wow, he actually sounded concerned! "Yeah, no, I'm fine. Totally just didn'thit the ground really hard there!" She said getting up fighting back some tears. "Well then, lets get started then" he said, pulling out a tattoo gun. Where was this headed? she thought. The next hour was the second most painful moment of her life.

Alex Swift woke up finding gillan, the other sergeant, platured from the whiskey he'd been drinking, next to her in a chair. The only thing that was off was the fact that she was the one who woke up with a splitting headache. "GILLAN!" She screamed waking the entire camp. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BLOODY MESS BACK THERE!" The man gasped for breath as he choked on his whiskey surprised to see that she was awake and well besides the massive bruise that was on the front of her forehead now. When he could finally breath he said "That man, Paradocksth, he took Emma Sthummersth to the keep." He suddenly started coughing heavily again since there was still whiskey in his lungs. Why the hell did he want that puny little girl? "IS SHE BACK YET OR NOT?!" She screamed furiously. Still trying to recover, gillan said "no, people showed up, and took all her stuff to the castle." This was again followed by some terrible coughing. Who the hell does he think he is?! She was going to find out first thing tomorrow.

Keep

Void

All I wish is that one of these days I won't have a heart attack during the day, much less first thing in the morning. After I got up and went to the mess hall I saw ParadoXx sitting with a redheaded girl, so naturally I walked over to inspect what was happening. "Hey ParadoXx, what's up?"

"Oh, Hello Void, nothing much but while you are here meet Emma Summers, she is new in my garrison." He said as I sat down.

"Hello Emma, my name is VoidHeart, welcome to the Keep." I said as I noticed the new person from last night walk into the room. "Give me a sec." I stood up and walked over to Enderbrine not realizing that he was the one from last night. "Who are you?"

"It's me, the guy from last night, you and that other one found me outside." Enderbrine said as we walked over to get some food, which of course, won us some sideways looks. "Why does everybody look at me strangely?"

"Well, not to be mean but there is the fact that you are half enderman."

"I understand now." He said back as we sat down at the table that Emma and ParadoXx were at.

"Who's your new friend?" ParadoXx asked as we started eating.

Instead of answering him I shot him one of my token '_I'll tell you later looks' _Then after we finished we headed over to the training area for some sword fighting practice.

(Herobrine's Castle)

(3rd person)

Sethbling was delighted that his other projects were working better than Enderbrine. The master will be pleased, he thought. They were far better than anything else that spawned from this lab. The room was lined with tanks, pipes, and green liquid flowing through all of it. The new players so far looked human, a good sign, but they were yet to open their eyes. The bender walked over to a tank, the one that said "Ready" in bright red letters, and released the subject. He sat their standing upright with his eyes closed, seeming to wait for something. So far so good, thought the scientist, most things released from the tanks fall over and scream for about twenty minutes. Suddenly the subject opened his eyes and hit seth across the room with fierce strength and anger, sending him into the console smashing it. It then held out its hand and... nothing. It took seth a minute to get up and recover from his now cracked ribs, drawing his sword. "Stop," the subject broke out "why can I not shoot flame?" Seth stopped. This gave him an idea. "I'll tell you why if you follow me, I just need to run some tests.

The two walked over to the training room, only stopping for some clothes for 000. The room was filled with nothing but tile, or so it seemed. With a flick of a switch cages filled with experiments and monsters rose from the ground opening releasing the feral beasts. 000 started sending monster after monster flying across the room destroying cages and pieces of floor and wall every time he used a physical attack, though, whenever he tried something besides this, nothing happened. He seemed to only have Herobrine's strength. Suddenly cages stopped rising, and Seth walked up to 000. "Just as I expected, you only have one power." Said Seth matter o factly. "Duh!" Said 000 "doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Seth was stunned for a moment. Well he thought, this ones got a mouth on him. "Let me bring you to the lord, and then we can name you."

-train with pain, all of it.

Emma had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to train with ParadoXx. Within a day she felt like she was thrown in a rusty blender made of chainsaws that doubled as a trash compactor. The first day she woke up in her new room, it was 3:50 am, and ParadoXx already had her new uniform and breakfast ready for her. The next couple of hours was nothing but training with few breaks. She was only used to waking at 6 am for her morning drills. In The next three weeks she was a nothing but muscle, though she couldn't feel lighter. Even though she woke up at an ungodly hour she had few meals, breakfast, and dinner. Otherwise, training in every possible military expertise there was. She was a mess, but somehow he was in perfect condition. Handsome, clean, and well kept. Her new uniform was similar to the recruits uniform, but instead of a leathery color, it was jet black. Wherever there was a sky army logo, a crimson eye sat in its place. But the major difference was the weight and comfort of the new uniform. It was a bit heavier but it felt like i was made of clouds. Today they were at the range, this time she might be able to teach him about guns, a subject they haven't even looked at yet. "Alright, so this is the pi-" he had it in his hands in less than a second firing an entire clip into a target. "SWEET SON OF FUCK HELL!" She screamed furiously. When she looked at the target, it was all over the place. "Jeeeeeze, your aim is terrible." Wait, she thought. It wasn't, he was ai- "I was aiming for vital organs, not the numbered scoring on the target. That is the only important thing you should be shooting at." He said. Why is he good at everything? He had a way of shooting you down after you felt like you've bested him. "Oy FUCKTARD!" The voice broke out of the crowd. It was alex swift, this time she was pissed, and more than usual. "YOU TAKE ONE OF *MY* STUDENTS, AND THEN YOU *HEADBUTT* ME?" She was holding this rage back since she came to after she attacked ParadoXx. "Well hello miss swift, salty as usual I see." You can almost see the anger coming off of her Emma thought. "I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT SORRY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A FUCKING NECK!" She started running at him at full speed with a flaming sword, and in the other, one of water. ParadoXx pulled his blade and sat calmly in the stance she had seen about a thousand times. He faced his left side to the enemy and his right to the opposite, but then the unexpected happened, he was gone. Or so it seemed. The next thing she saw was Alex rolling on the ground trying to stop herself from falling in the river. ParadoXx was standing there with his sword hilt aiming at the place Alex once stood. "Do not continue miss Swift." He said, "if you do, I'll Make sure you regret it." She got up angry and ready to fight, but then she felt cold steel on her scars. She saw it, the crash, the crash that killed her friends, and her commander. She started screaming, it was all the same. The bodies, the blood, the pain, everything. Then she saw the one detail that was different. Him, the one whom she attacked, he was staring at her and the carnage that were her friends. She started seeing red eyes flashing in her vision, then there was nothing but darkness.

ParadoXx was standing over Alex, unconscious on the ground.

-the dragon, the scientist, the hero

"The subject is doing well my lord, you do appear to be a good scientist after all." Seth complimented. "How long has this experiment been going on anyways?" The dark lord looked over at him and said "since the beginning." The beginning of what? Thought Seth. There is a lot of beginnings and ends with this guy, not even notch knows at this point. "I can read your mind, bender! Don't think I didn't hear a word of that thought!" Nothing gets past this guy does it? "Only my sons incompetence!" Seth continued to think of the newest capture, and how it might succeed or kill them. Finally they were in the room. Just like everything else it was a mess of pale and dark greens with an uncountable amount of pipes filled with green fluids. There he was, magnificent wings of purple and black, a quality shared with his headphones, he was dressed in a white v-neck lined in black, and tan dress pants. He was floating in the fetal position, making the lord think of him as soft and weak. "Dr. Bling! This better not be a new pet for the training room! I want more soldiers! Weapons! Armies!" He seemed to love screaming. "I assure you lord, this subject is the turning point of this war! You will not be disappointed." The scientist said. "OPEN THE TUBE!" Screamed the dark lord. The words scared him. It wasn't ready. He still needed more brainwashing. He was pre-existing! Not his own creation. He was created by dark magic, not science! "I SAID *OPEN* *IT*!" Seth hit the button. The sedatives wore off instantly. The subject opened its eyes revealing the eyes of a monster, he used his powerful wings to shatter all of the glass in the room, and all the tiles and bricks as well. This sent both the lord and the scientist flying across the room. I feel like this will be a common theme in my life now. Thought seth. The subject started breaking the walls trying to escape, the force of his wings making it difficult to follow him. Tanks and tubes were shattering, killing and releasing other subjects, angry and malevolent. The entire plan, if there was one, had fallen apart. Seth had grabbed the tranquilizers and fired relentlessly, only hitting the other monsters, not the intended one. He was almost free, and they were running out of ways to stop him. A loud cracking noise was heard, and he was free. It was short lived the last bit of sedatives in his blood had finally kicked in knocking him out instantly. "I see why you were so hesitant on releasing him Doctor. Now lock him back up before he wakes up." He wrote in his note pad another reminder. Double the dosage on Enderlox.

Bonks

(Keep)

I woke up the next morning to find Void gone along with his uniform gone. "He must be practicing with one of his friends." After an hour of not finding him I freaked out and went to Jordan.

Captain sparklez

I sighed as leaned back in my office chair and pulled my glasses off to reveal my Glowing white eyes.

"Jordan, Void is missing!" DeceptiBonks yelled as she entered the room and stopped short when she saw my eyes. "Sorry, still creepy."

"Back to the point, what is wrong." I said as put my enchanted glasses on to make my eyes look normal.

"I can't find Void."

"He has to be here somewhere."

"Well we need to look again then." She said as we exited the office and started to search the Keep.

Void

(Nether Fortress)

I woke up laying in my uniform inside of a nether fortress. "Where am I?"

"Good you're up." I turned my head to see ParadoXx standing against a wall.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stood up and looked around in the room.

"It appears to be a nether fortress." He pulled out his mysterious 'Rift Blade' and looked back to me. "It looks like we have a quest to complete."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled out my Blades of Exile and realized that I had my anti-wither armor on. "Why do I have this?"

"Follow me." ParadoXx said as he exited the room.

"Oh, I see." I stared in awe at the unfinished creature in front of us. "Did you bring me here?"

"No, I woke up to find us here." ParadoXx looked back to see the with floating there watching them. "Problem."

"Lets kill this thing." At that moment they both lunged at the wither, Paradox using teleporting powers of the riftblade, me using the devastation of my fiery blades. after about a minute I pulled a syringe out of my inventory and injected it into my blood (Advanced Genetics), soon I was running around and flying with a shield of fire from me from spinning my blades.

"Careful, you almost hit me." ParadoXx said as he dodged a wither skull.

"Sorry." At that moment he delivered a finishing strike making the WithER explode into light and dropping a wither star.

"Take it." ParadoXx said handing me the Star.

"Why?"

"Use it for something useful, like a portal gun."

"Oh yeah, forgot that IChun made those."

After that we found the portal we exited and went to make the infamous portal gun.

Timeskip

When I woke up the next morning I walked around the keep waiting for Sky of somebody to find me, as I was walking around I went to the kitchen to get some mushroom stew and I ran into CyaNideEpic arguing with Ssundee. "What the freak do you mean there's no potatoes?"

"Well, We have not been able to grow any, Herobrine's mages put a curse on our crops of carrots and potatoes." Ssundee said as he stirred some wheat into a pot of water and milk.

"But, I need Potatoes." Jorge said as he noticed me smirking at them. "Oh hey Void."

"Follow me, CyaNide." I left the room sipping from a bowl of mushroom stew.

"What are you showing me."

"How I will save the crops, using Thaum magic." I said as I opened the door to my magical farm.

"Holy moley Void this is epic!"

After that I went to the training room to practice with ParadoXx and EnderBrine.

End of Chapter 5

Up next…

"Let's go guys." I said as I was smacked across the island.

…

…

…

I love you Mitch, Goodbye." Jerome said as he closed his eyes for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

…

…

Sky looked up one last time as he activated the redstone and jumped toward the dragon following the fire charges, sword in hand, poised for the finishing strike, "FOR JASON, FOR JEROME, AND FOR ALL!"

…

…

…

"Why couldn't we save them!?" Bonks cried as she punched Sky out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

What's up everybody, it is Void here and I am with ParadoXx, and we are here with chapter five, now first things first, I would like for you to know that I will be taking no more OC's and (Warning) some players will die next chapter, Second, That last part all parts are from the next chapter, so next chapter will be the last until we start on the next story "Dimensional Chaos: The return of the Prince" so anyway lets see you back at the altar for the next chapter, see ya.


	7. Chapter 6 THE END?

What's up everybody, It is Void here, and I also have Paradox here to help me, this chapter will be intense, Warning there will be lots of death, lots of heartbreak, lots of ship comments I am sure of, and Look up the song Endstone by Bajan Canadian, so with that let's get to it. P.S. We decided to start this chapter with a slight joke because there was nothing funny later in the story.

-Interviews

Alex woke up in a dark room with only a swinging light, tied to a chair. "She had finally woken up from the fight with ParadoXx. She was cold hearted as she was beautiful." The muffled screaming in the background signaled that someone was angry.

Meanwhile ParadoXx and Voids friends were watching the interrogation while keeping bonks back as she kicked, screamed, and bit people trying to get into the other room. "WHAT DOES THAT SKANK BITCH THINK SHE'S GOT THAT I DON'T HAVE?!"

"BONKS, CALM DOWN! ITS PROBABLY NOTHING!" Mitch said struggling to keep her back. Bonks, whatever she was, kept trying to break free. The humming of wings began sounding, filling the room with wind and vibration lifting the three into the air, and through the the doorway. At this point, paradox walked out and handcuffed her to a nearby pole, before she could get up. "So, ParadoXx, you like handcuffing people huh?" ParadoXx kick him in the ribs. "Ahhh, ahaha. Why would you do that, that hurts." Mitch said.

ParadoXx walked to the bug-dragon... thing and said "Now if you would calm down Bonks, we will continue."

"Why did you agree to this?" Sky asked as he facepalmed.

"Believe me, I don't know why, but let me end it so Bonks doesn't kill us all." Paradox said as he entered the interrogation room and smacked Void across the face. "Tell Bonks to calm herself."

Time Skip

VoidHeart

As we were preparing to head into another quest I was in the game room playing one last game when ParadoXx walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up." I said glumly as I waited for the game to start.

"Can I play?"

"Sure."

When we were done, we met everybody at the portal to the Twilight Forest. "So, What are we going to do?" Sky asked as he pulled a gold plated rapier out and looked at the strange portal that Jerome made with his axe 'Betty'.

"We have to go and kill the Hydra, rumor has it that Hero did some tests on it." I said as I put my power armor on.

When we entered the Twilight Forest We encountered it almost immediately. "Wow, that is a lot bigger than the one I fought." Percy said as he pulled his own sword, Riptide out and put an ultimate helmet on.

"Yeah, but can you see it's eyes?" Jordan asked as he pointed to one of it's massive heads that had glowing white eyes.

"Yeah, looks like my snitch was telling the truth." I said as Annabeth walked up in another set of ultimate armor on.

"What is the best strategy to kill it?" She asked as she examined the beast thoroughly.

"Well, Jorge, would you like to explain?"

"Well, the best way to kill this thing is to run at it." CyaNide said but was proven wrong by ParadoXx.

"Fool, normally that would work, but this one is different, It has immense strength, along with it's usual effects, all because of Herobrine." ParadoXx said as everyone felt Enderbrine's anger rise. "Don't get angry, you need to keep your cool down to beat this thing."

"Fine."

-Herobrine's hydra

The thing was enormous, its skin had become a crimson almost black in color, its teeth were of whitest ivory, and its eyes a blazing hatred, more fearsome than the sea of magma in the nether. "Like my newest recruit! HA HA HA HA!" There he was, the father of Jordan and Void, the last they'd seen him, he was trying to kill them, now wasn't any different. "KREEOOONG!" Roared the hydra. Void broke out of the crowd with an Einstein firing it at the hydra, the shots never hit but seemed to be stopped by an unknown force. "Your not the only ones who developed their powers, HA HA HA HA!" He sure like laughing. ParadoXx stepped forward, "You're right, in fact..." suddenly a pair of ash wings sprouted from ParadoXx's back, looking ragged and old like an ancient bird. "Hmmm" the dark lord replied, seeing the crowds shocked faces. With a flash of flash in the wind ParadoXx was flying towards the dark lord, with an evergreen blade following. Herobrine held up his hand protecting himself with an invisible force in front of him to protect him from... nothing.

Suddenly the dark lord was flying from his perch toward the ground barely saving himself from the impact of the ground. "So you can teleport, most annoying!" The duel had begun, and no one could help but watch it.

"Remember the day everything changed Hero, when your brothers love wasn't a lie?"

"How could you know that mortal?' The Dark lord questioned. This man had caught his interest.

"Oh but you're wrong Hero, I am far from mortal, but I wasn't when your brother had seen you as his closest friend." Why was this man calling him Hero?

the others took this as a distraction, to start the fight with the Hydra. One of the heads started spewing fire, burning the young soldiers, killing them. The hydras fire wasn't like this before, thought Jorge, no wonder he told us not to attack head on. "Everyone! Start using your range!" He ordered.

Herobrine flew at ParadoXx, surrounding himself with fire, becoming a rocket of blazing destruction. ParadoXx flapped his wings barrel rolling out of the way, returning the attack with his own. He swung his sword to the side slashing the Dark Lords leg. The wound healed almost instantly. "You think a peasant like you can HARM me? Hilarious!"

"You don't understand, do you?" This man, whoever he was seemed somehow familiar. "I can see it you know, what your saying, I can read your thoughts and emotions through your eyes. Puzzlement, interest, and recognition, lets see if you can remember hero!" The dark lord looked at him, seeing pleasure in his eyes and his mocking glance. This insect was somehow manipulating him of all people. "Whatever it is your planning, it won't work." His eyes shifted looking even more amused. "Oh but it already has hero." Suddenly Herobrine was hurtling towards the ground again. ParadoXx had somehow gotten behind him hitting him with full force from the evergreen rift blade. "How did you do that!" Another mocking glance. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Herobrine had teleported to ParadoXx striking him down towards the ground. ParadoXx struck it with great force but didn't seem phased. "I guess you underestimated me as well." Then he felt it. The crushing force, the running of blood, and the cracking bone. He was in the hydras jaws. "Fool! You had forgotten about the Hydra! HA HA HA HA!" True, but he had forgotten that ParadoXx was more than he seemed. He looked at the Hydra, deep into its blazing eyes, and started to use his powers. The Hydra saw it, the crimson, the eyes, they were one. It felt its skin being ripped and burned, freeing itself from its body. The others could see it too, it was actually happening. ParadoXx's illusions were affecting the real world now. Its heart raced, the blood in it boiled, they felt nothing but pain. It wasn't long until it dropped. Everyone rant to ParadoXx, including Alex. Emma held up his head helping him see everyone who was there. "No need to thank me or say your sorry, this was my decision and therefore, my fault. This is not the end friends, you have to keep going, not for my sake, but yours."

Void walked up to him and kneeled. "Don't worry, we'll keep going." He got up and looked at his father. "Jordan, lets get him."

"What?" He asked. "Now? Why?"

"He killed ParadoXx!" He shouted.

"He said he was a god, that he couldn't die!"

"Well he was wrong!" Void shouted furiously

"I can still hear you, my lung may be punctured, but my ears still work." He said with airy breath.

"Don't worry Limbo guy, We'll help you!" Said Toby.

"Please, don't' make this any more painful, I truly do hate you and your voice, so shut up." He sounded as bad as he looked. There were puncture wounds the size of tennis balls all over his chest and legs, blood was pouring out of his body like a river, and he was paler than bleached bone. "Oh, now tha-" he was struck across the side of the head by Bonks causing him to hit his full side onto the ground knocking the wind out of him. "Thank you Bonks, now please Emma, lay me down." She did, crying that her master was dieing, what was it he told her about him dieing? She couldn't remember, she was too shocked that it was actually happening now. "Thank you." He was dead. The one person they thought would make it out on top, was dead. Was it really that easy? "No," she said as if she had read their minds, "He killed the unkillable, beat the unbeatable, he achieved the impossible. He saved us by killing this thing, this monster. He told us not to feel sorry because he knew what was going to happen. He sacrificed himself for all of us now all we can do is fight. Who's with me!"

"Not them!" They looked over stunned at the sight. Herobrine had void and jordan held by the collar, both of them panting, unable to move. "Here is the end to this little rebellion!" He swung their collars, about to snap their necks when enderbrine jumped into them causing them to teleport, disappearing.

"Damn it, we need to end this death, lets not let ParadoXx and Enderbrine die in vain." Sky said dragging Void to his feet.

Bajan Canadian

(END)

As we entered the END I was the first one through because of my great agility. After I got started on the bridge to the main island the others started to come through one by one. "I can't wait to bash some skulls." I said as Jerome helped me finish the bridge.

"I know, right?" Jerome said when we started heading to the nearest tower.

"Lets go guys." I said as I was smacked across the island.

Sky

We watched in horror as Mitch was smacked across the island by an enderman. At that moment I dashed to the tallest tower along with CyaNideEpic. "Everyone else help Mitch and Jerome." I yelled as I pulled out some Obsidian to start building a staircase to the top of the tower. When we got to the top CyaNide started his suit and took the dispensers and made a 23x23 square and filled them with Fire charges While I used some redstone and set up a redstone clock and prepared it the set off at the right moment. When we finished that I took off into flight using my Power suit to carry me to the fight with the Ender Dragon.

Bajan Canadian

When I woke up I felt something being poured onto me, when it was finished I felt much better, but was still weak. "Jerome, is that you?"

"Yeah biggums, it's me." Jerome said as he finished the little cover he made around me. "Lets get up and bash some skulls."

"Yeah, lets do it, but first help me up."

"OK, come o-," Jerome stopped short as he widened his eyes and fell onto me showing his axe stuck in his back, and the Ender Lord behind him watching us with interest.

"No, Jerome, don't die, don't die on me." I commanded my childhood friend after I pulled Betty out of his back.

"You know what Mitch?"

"What?"

"My life was great, but I am ready to sacrifice my self to save you, did you know that?"

"No, but I am glad you told me." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"I love you Mitch, Goodbye." Jerome said as he closed eyes forever.

(cue ENDSTONE by Bajan Canadian)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I Lunged at the Ender Lord, my eyes full of rage, and punch through his chest and pulled out his pearl, I picked him up and used all of my strength and threw the Ender lord off the side of the island into the void, then it was all a blur of red.

Percy

When Void and I saw Sky and CyaNide fly back to us I ran to each and every tower to destroy all of the Ender Crystals, surprising as it was I used snowballs and every time I threw one and it made contact with the crystal an explosion came after it. "Come on, Three more left." I said under my breath as I finished a potion of swiftness and kept running. When I finished I ended up on top of one of the towers and saw that the battle was not going well, Annabeth was fighting back to back with Ssundee as an onslaught of Endermen surrounded them, Sky and Jorge fly along with Void raining ghost TNT on the enemies not hurting the landscape or any of our allies, but destroying the endermen, but the Dragon hit CyaNide and he crashed into one of the towers, Captainsparklez had lost his glasses and was floating and throwing flames out of hands but the endermen were beginning to surround him, DeceptiBonks was trying to fly away to get a better advantage but kept getting pulled down, Jerome had to build an obsidian structure around him and Mitch so he could use a potion on him but ended up getting impaled by his own axe, then I saw the biggest problem, Sky was the only one flying because Void was hit by the dragon and was on the ground surrounded by endermen, but the dragon was flying right at me, so with the last of my bravery, I threw Riptide down to Annabeth and said a curse to make it bound to her, then I pulled out an ultimate sword and jumped at the Ender Dragon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked down to see Annabeth yelling up at me as the endermen looked up to see where the sword came from.

"I'm sorry, I love you." I whispered as I looked back to see the giant reptile 100 blocks away from me and I yelled and slashed just as it let loose a massive volley of fire.

Sky

I saw the Ender Lord kill Jerome and then I let loose a volley of ghost TNT and saw hundreds of Endermen die. I looked at Void as he tumbled down to the island and was about to charge toward the Ender Dragon when I heard Annabeth screaming at Percy, I looked up at the Dragon and saw Percy slash at it with an ultimate sword then was burnt to a crisp, that only fueled my anger even more as I flew back to the tower with my redstone set up and shot at the dragon. Then I landed a hit, it kept going for a little bit.

3rd person POV

"Why is it not coming towards me?" Sky asked as he let loose a massive volley of arrows at the dragon, then the dragon turned toward him in rage and was barreling to him.

Sky looked up one last time as he activated the redstone and jumped toward the dragon following the fire charges, sword in hand, poised for the finishing strike, "FOR JASON, FOR JEROME, AND FOR ALL!"

When Sky hit the dragon with his sword the beast exploded in light and Sky fell back to the ground but was caught by CyaNide, the portal appeared at the ground level of the island, but the disaster was not over, the towers started to collapse, Ssundee notice the closest tower near them was falling right onto Annabeth who was on her knees crying, "Annabeth, move!" Ssundee yelled before he shoved her out of the way and was crushed by the tower.

"Ssundee, NO." She yelled and reach for his hand to pull him out but was too late.

Munching Brotato was trapped in a pit when it caved in on him. Colten was found under the corpses of endermen, unmoving. Sub was found struggling to claw out from under a piece of obsidian, Deadlox was by the portal with a bandage around his now stump of a left foot. Bonks was tending to her broken wing. Dan was nowhere to be found, the only thing to partially prove what happen to him was his sword and goggles laying on the edge of the island along with an ender pearl. Mitch was holding Jerome's body close to him as he wept. No one could find the brothers, Anthony and Jordan. Sky said that they should spread out and search for them, Bonks found Jordan's glasses, Jorge found Anthony's Plasma Cannon. Meanwhile, Sky was searching around for the two when he heard someone talking, he moved closer and hid behind of one of the fallen towers and saw the two standing just fine, but they were in front of Herobrine, it looked like he was putting a spell on them, then they turned around because Sky made a small noise, he was not noticed but he saw their eyes, pure white. after that he promised that he would not tell anyone about what he saw. When they got back to the Keep they brought all of the bodies of the fallen into the clearing and as they carried one that was covered in a cyan blanket, Annabeth ran up to it and saw the arm that slipped out and was covered in burns, but the arm had a tattoo on it, the same one from Camp Jupiter, Annabeth cried and Sky had to make her feel better as he sat her down next to his fiance Alesa and had he calm her down, Deadlox then came in on a wheelchair. after they had brought everybody that had died in the END lined up he said a short speech because he was the new leader of the Keep and because he lost a lot of friends, but midway through the speech he choked up and lit the wood on fire and they all sat there as they respected the dead while they remembered their memories of them. After that was all done everybody was getting healed up in the infirmary when Sky accidentally said something under his breath a little too loud. "I need to find out where Herobrine took Jordan and Void."

"What did you say Adam?" Bonks asked with a bit of confusion at what she heard.

"What do you mean, I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie to me Sky!" She said with venom.

"Ok, fine. I saw them in the End after the fight." Sky said protecting himself by covering his face with his arms.

"Why couldn't we save them?!" Bonks cried as she punched Sky out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

"Because, Herobrine put a spell on them. They are under his control!" Sky shouted and made everyone in hearing distance aware of the argument.

"What do you mean Adam?" Deadlox asked as he wheeled up next to us.

"Void and Sparklez are alive."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bonks cried on the floor.

"Because, Herobrine put them under his spell, We need to plan on what our next move is."

"Sky, you made a gut call, it was smart, besides, I have a feeling that we will get them back soon." Deadlox said as he got closer and put a hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down.

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"Besides, you are our leader now, you need to make some good calls."

"Adam, follow me, I found something." CyaNide said with a sad expression on his face.

"What's up Jorge?"

"Follow me."

When they got it to the magical farm that Void made Jorge brought Sky to the very back into a secret room. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

"How did you find this?"

"I was wanting to make the farm bigger, and I found this, also, I think Void wanted you to have this." CyaNide said as he held out a giant white sword.

"What?" Sky said with disbelief as he took the Royal guardian sword and examined it.

"I saw a note, It said that If him or Jordan was killed or captured the new leader would get this."

End of Part 1

What's up everybody it's Void here and I would like to present to you that, This is the end of part 1, Now part 2 will be released probably in a couple weeks but I will have dedication chapter to those who died in this chapter, it will include how they died and give them props to how brave they were, anyway I hope you enjoyed Percy Jackson and the battle against Herobrine, also Annabeth will have to pass a test for the others to make it to Herobrines castle in the next story, the Marionette will be in the story as well. One more thing Bashur is the snitch that Void was talking about in the twilight forest. ALso I don't know if it is bad that I was listening to the song Burnin up while I was typing the fight in the END and the funeral. ANy way see ya.


	8. Dedication to the fallen

Dedication to the Fallen Warriors

ParadoXx: Died in the twilight Forest fighting Hydrabrine

Enderbrine: Died in the Twilight Forest fighting Herobrine

JeromeASF: Died in the End protecting Bajan Canadian from an Ender Lord

Percy Jackson: Died sacrificing himself to the Ender Dragon so everyone can escape

Ssundee: Died saving Annabeth Chase from a collapsing tower

Munching Brotato: Died in a cave in because endermen threw him in

Colten: Died in the fight in the END fighting Endermen for the survival of the Keep

Dan TDM: Died by falling off of the END in a struggle against an endermen

In the memory of all of the fallen warriors that have died in the heat of battle.

May they all rest in peace and be in a better place.

What's up everybody It's void here and like I said, in a couple of weeks The next part of this 2 part story **should** be released, so anyway see ya later.


End file.
